User blog:Wishywitchy/The Alliance Launches Operation: Shieldwall! (EVENT)
Posters and criers fill the streets of Stormwind City, capital of the humans and heart of the Alliance. The whispered street rumors of an undiscovered continent shrouded by thick mists have become reality ever since the enigmatic Tushui pandaren entered into the Alliance, and now it would appear that His Majesty Varian Wrynn is planning to make a stake on the vast resources and glory that no doubt awaits his people. The message the Alliance sends to its peoples is clear, and is echoed by criers across the land: "Good men and women of the Alliance! The time has come once again to rally against your sworn nemeses, the Horde! Stir from your rest and gather your belongings; what awaits you is honor and victory, though the path to it shall be filled with strife! Already the vile Horde works to defile the recently discovered continent of Pandaria! Already they force their cruel, misbegotten ways on the virgin continent! It is up to you, the good men and women of the Alliance that binds us all as brothers and sisters, to strike back! His Majesty Wrynn is assembling our impressive army for combat as we speak! May the Horde beware, the Alliance sets sail for Pandaria in a week's time!" Introduction The time has come for the Alliance to rise from its peaceful slumber once again! The Cataclysm has left the world scarred, and resources are more drained than before, leaving both the Alliance and Horde armies scrambling in an effort to fuel the everlasting war between their peoples. The mysterious and misty continent of Pandaria offers a glimpse into just this: an almost untouched and highly rich land has wound up catching both faction's attention following what was originally a mission to capture Prince Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind. Now the Horde, under Warchief Garrosh Hellscream, sends its war fleets in an effort to claim Pandaria for the Horde; King Varian Wrynn seeks to protect both his stranded son and stop the Horde, believing that Pandaria is rightfully the Alliance's. Their fleets will land on either side of the swampy Krasarang Wilds, out of which their main base of operations will be constructed to fund their war efforts on the new continent. In this event, your character will be among the Alliance armies and will fight to stake your claim on Pandaria and secure the continent to ultimately weaken the Horde. Timeline Deylen was kind enough to write a pre-5.1.0 timeline for the community. My events will not cover any lore prior to 5.1.0, therefore I encourage everybody to read the timeline if they have not already done so. Feedback As with all of my events, I appreciate constructive criticism and everyone's input! Please feel free to discuss what you would like to see from me out of these events; things you may like to learn from a role-playing perspective, and so on. I am looking forward to providing everybody with both a pleasing and rewarding experience! For the Alliance! (Sorry, Horde!) Lore Disclaimer This event series begins with and will loosely follow the patch 5.1.0 storyline that is featured in retail World of Warcraft's Landfall. This does not equate to "server progression" however, and I feel that several very important points must be stressed before I continue any further: #This event and the ones that follow are INTERPRETATIONS OF LORE EVENTS. I cannot and will not force anyone to accept my events as "canon". Because these are lore events, there is no restriction on participation. This means that even if you do not attend my event, your character can still have been a part of the defense of Lion's Landing, the Purge of Dalaran, and so forth. I CANNOT AND WILL NOT CONTROL THIS FACTOR. I advise everyone who participates to follow this principle, as well: even if you did not see somebody at my event or an event based on Landfall, it does not mean they were not there. If it is their lore that they were, it is both applicable and acceptable. #Referring to the above, I will be sorely disappointed with anyone who attempts to enforce a strict "server progression" standard. Again, you cannot and should not control these factors as they are lore events. It is simply out of our power to do so. #These events are subjective. You may see things that are not written word-for-word in established lore; in my defense I will be applying an artistic license to several aspects of my events so that this is not simply a rehash of the quests for anyone who has done them. For example, the civil war in the Purge of Dalaran will have more combatants and will emphasize crushing the Sunreavers with the Alliance forces. #These events are designed so that players can ease their characters into Pandaria and ''Mists of Pandaria ''lore more effectively. I believe this is a good practice and one that will help many people flesh out their characters and lore. My hope is that everybody will both enjoy and progress their characters in a positive direction from these events. #Out of necessity, your character may see actual lore characters. For example, your character may notice Jaina Proudmoore in the streets of Dalaran during the Purge. I cannot control what is written in lore, however I will keep this to as bare a minimum as physically possible and will refuse to acknowledge anyone who speaks to a lore character should one appear. Please understand that these are not my characters, they are Blizzard's. #The events will be told from the Alliance's perspective. I looked at using the Horde and Dominance Point instead, however I found only complications with the Horde and ultimately decided to do Alliance. If anyone wishes to construct these events from a Horde perspective or even from a perspective other than mine, it is out of my control to stop you. You are as welcome to it as anyone. Event Schedule The gameobject patch and .npc say/yell do not currently work, therefore I cannot build and am not going to give an official schedule for my event at this time. Please stay tuned over the following days for an announcement regarding this. Category:Blog posts